


Poppy: A Sherlockian Sonnet

by Iwantthatcoat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wits On Tap Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat
Summary: This is a poetry remix of "Acts of Remembrence" by Gowerstreet. How do you do a poetry remix on prose that is so poetic? I had to make it rhyme...that's how. I attempted a sonnet, but, honestly, I couldn't get it down to 14 lines and still reflect everything encompassed within this fic...so...it's a long sonnet. I tried to do Sherlock's POV, as the fic is a beautiful portrayal of John's.





	Poppy: A Sherlockian Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gowerstreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowerstreet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Acts of Remembrance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039627) by [gowerstreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowerstreet/pseuds/gowerstreet). 



I find myself quite far from Flander's Fields  
But there are poppies blooming all the same.  
They slice the pod and then boil what it yields.  
The same plant you have placed beside my name.

The poppies, they can't keep pace with your grief.  
The seasons change and push us on again.  
A turning clock, a bonfire, now a wreath  
Now sing we hey, ho, the wind and the rain.

Did I tell you the date that I was born?  
There are so many things I never said.  
And now the spring brings hope, yet still you mourn  
Though someone else, not me, now lies here dead.

For I have pulled his fingers from my throat  
But more will take their place, so stay I must.  
I tuck this poppy deep within my coat  
For life is neither fair nor is it just.

Montpellier-- just paints and dyes...they claim.  
Poppies become Phenacetin in snow  
(Not the powder which on these hills remain).  
Where poppy trails lead, that's where I must go.

But yours, it keeps me steady on my course.  
Remembrance is far stronger than remorse.

**Author's Note:**

> Holmes goes to Montpellier, France, to study coal tar derivitives during the Hiatus. One such derivitive is Phenacetin, which is often used as a cutting agent for cocaine sales in the UK.
> 
> "Now sing we hey, ho, the wind and the rain," is from 12th Night, ( January 6...Sherlock's birthday)


End file.
